Present and Future Collide!
by Steelflame
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo transfer to a new private school. They meet Syaoran, Meiling, and Eriol. Syaoran and Sakura constanly argue, much to the dismay of Eriol and Tomoyo, who try to set them up. But who is that strange boy with the golden eyes? S/S, E/T, M/OC
1. Flashback

Hello, all reading this! I'm Steelflame (make fun of my name, and I shall show you the 7 stages of hell :3) And...This is my first Fanfic, and also the first story I've actually typed on the computer, instead of writing it. So review nicely, and tell me what you think!! And, the story will be as long as I can make it and please tell me what you think! This is a S+S/E+T, so nyah! :3

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I wish I did...but I don't.

_A young girl sat in a courtyard, her auburn hair and pink dress gently blowing in the wind. She was ten, and today was her birthday, April 1. She was playing on the sandy shore of a creek, her green eyes full of joy, and her smile without a single doubt in the world. As she was playing, a boy about her age with scruffy brown hair and deep brown eyes walked over to her. _

_"...H-hi..." the boy said, his voice slightly trembling._

_"Hi there!" the girl replied, her emerald green eyes glittering brightly as she looked up at him._

_The boy's face turned a light shade of red, obviously he thought the girl was cute._

"_Umm…What are you doing in the sand?" the boy asked quizzically._

"_I'm building my castle out of sand! Do you want to help?" She replied, still working._

"Sure." He said with a small smile. He sat down next to her, slowly building up the sand to make the castle wall. They continued to build the castle, until finally, the girl looked at him, then slapped his shoulder and stood up.

"_Ow! What was that for?!" he yelled angrily, standing up to face her._

"_You're it!" she said with a giggle as she ran up a small hill._

"_Hey!" he chased after her, and was about to tag her, when he tripped over a large rock._

"Look out!" he yelled as he collided into her, both of them rolling down the other side of the hill, finally landing in a small field of flowers. The girl was lying next to the boy, their faces mere inches from one another. They laughed until they realized how close they were to one another. "Ahh!" they both yelled, sitting up quickly, their faces turning redder than a tomato.

"_We...we should head back soon." The boy said, his face still red._

"_Y-yeah..." she said, standing up. They both walked back to the small castle, smiles on both of their faces._

**This is the prologue, I suppose. Anyway, if I get reviews saying to continue, I will. So, see you next chapter:3**


	2. Start of the Battle

**Hello again! This is Steel, and this is chapter 2. I didn't really explain the full story of Battlefield Romance. The Clow cards have disappeared from the world's view. Only a few people truly know what happened, but it is kept a deep secret. Two neighboring kingdoms, the Li Dynasty, ruled by the Empress Li Yelan, and the Kimimoto Monarchy, ruled by the former king's son, Touya. Syaoran, obviously, has great distaste against the Kimimoto Monarchy, but the two kingdoms used to be allies. The Prince and Princess (who obviously is Sakura) have met, (See chapter 1) but didn't know who the other was. Also, for this story, Tomoyo uses a purple and golden staff, and defends the Princess. I needed to give Tomoyo some powers, so gomen ahead of time. ; Also,**

The girl, who had grown up quite a bit, sighed as she stared at the plains where she'd be engaging the enemy today. She had turned 15 about a week ago, and she tried to enjoy her birthday far from home. She was wearing armor on her chest, shoulders, lower arms, and legs. Her pink skirt went down to her knee, and her white under(armor)shirt extended to her wrists.

"Is something the matter, Princess Sakura?" a girl with purple hair and amethyst eyes said, staring up at her.

"Yes, Tomoyo, but please, call me Sakura. I'm just tired of this war. I...don't like war." Sakura said, looking at Tomoyo on a brown horse, her silver armor shining with the rising sun.

"I know. But the sooner we win, the sooner the fighting ends."

"Let us end this war, Tomoyo. For Kimimoto!" Sakura cried, the troops behind her yelling as they went to engage the enemy troops.

Five minutes earlier, at the Li army camp...

"ARGH!!!" a boy yelled in his dark green war yukata, and white warrior slacks. He was 15, and his hormones were making him suffer some serious mood swings.

"What is it?!" a boy in a blue robe and large blue hat dashed in, his glasses nearly falling off his face. He was also 15, but his mental power exceeded most adults.

"It's nothing Eriol." The boy said as he sat down on the cot, his thoughts racing.

"It didn't sound like nothing, Prince Li." Eriol said as he smirked slightly.

"Eriol, call me Syaoran. And, I'm frustrated with the commander of the enemy army. He's outsmarted me every move I make, he uses it against me." (They don't know that Sakura is the captain.)

"Well, the Kimimoto Monarchy is famous for its' strategists, and the Cherry Blossom Captain is supposedly one of their best." Eriol smirked.

"I don't get why I can't beat him!!!" Syaoran yelled as he slammed the table. "The Kimimoto Monarchy refuses to admit they have some of the Clow Cards! We have some, and we will use them to defeat them!" he smirked with a gleam in his eyes of pure hate.

"Sir! The Kimimoto army is charging!" a soldier yelled as he rushed into the tent.

"What?!" Syaoran yelled, his face red. "Slaughter them!" he yelled as he ran out of the tent, the sword appearing in his hand.

The two armies clashed in such ferocity, the front line soldiers flew back, crashing into the row behind them. Now the soldiers, who were surprised for the moment, glared at their foes. It was so quiet, you could hear the river a mile away. Suddenly, a single arrow flew through the air, whistling as it hit a Kimimoto soldier, killing him. The two armies collided again, and the battle began.

**Remember all: I don't own CCS. If I did, it'd be funnier XD**

**Rate and Review: )**


	3. Reunion?

**Hello all! I'm extremely happy, seeing as I just got my first review!! Big kudos goes out to AngelemCuti, who's actually reading this before you! MUAHAHA! Anyhoo, let's get back to the story. And those of you are who are just joining us, go back and read the first two chapters! Here we go! Also, I don't own CCS, cause if I did, Sakura and Syaoran would have actually KISSED in the anime:3**

The two armies slowly melted together, the red armor of the Kimimoto Monarchy and the green armor of the Li Dynasty spread all around the fields, cutting into each other with sword, axe, lance, club, bow and, of course, magic. Each side with a grudge, each side fighting like they have nothing to lose. Even Prince Syaoran and Lord Eriol had joined in the fray, killing Kimimoto soldiers with sword and magic. Princess Sakura stood on a small hill, pulling down a red helmet with pink and white designs on them.

"Tomoyo, it is time we joined the fight!" Sakura said as she pulled her keychain off of her neck and held the item up. I made the chant up! 

"_**Staff of Light and Truth! Show my foe their judgment, and allow Destiny to guide me!"**_

A staff appeared in her hand, cherry blossoms falling on to the ground. The staff was pink, with a star at the end. A ring circled around the star, and two wings floated by the ring, one gold, and one silver.

"Alright! We ride for the Kimimoto Monarchy!" She cried from behind her masked helmet. The soldiers behind her cheered, and followed her to the river, where they'd flank the enemy army.

Prince Syaoran, meanwhile, was back to back with Lord Eriol, beating the enemy soldiers that had surrounded them.

"Eriol, can you handle them? I sensed magic nearby. It seemed stronger than the usual Kimimoto mage. I think it's the Cherry Blossom Captain."

"Sure, this is no problem." Eriol smirked as his staff appeared, and he began muttering some words. Syaoran jumped into the air as a ring of fire spread from Eriol, setting the enemy soldiers ablaze.

"Fools!" Eriol yelled, in earshot of a certain amethyst-eyed girl.

"You're the fool!" Tomoyo yelled as she swung her staff, missing him by mere inches.

"Like you scare me, little girl!" Eriol laughed as he froze her feet to the ground. He walked towards her, keeping about 6 feet of distance. "Do you submit, woman? This is no place for you anyway." He smirked.

"Manhood check!" She yelled, leaving Eriol with a confused look on his face. "What does that mean?" He glanced at her, really confused.

Tomoyo picked up her staff from next to her feet, held it at the end, extending its range, and slammed Eriol where the sun don't shine. (OO Tomoyo has issues...)

Eriol's eyes widened out for a moment in disbelief, and then he fell to the ground. "That's a manhood check, stupid boy." She said with a laugh as she broke free from the ice around her feet, and ran off looking for Sakura.

Sakura was still on her horse, smacking people with her staff. The enemy soldiers around her kept trying to reach her, and each time, met her staff in their face. She laughed as they still kept trying. _My arms are getting tired of this..._she thought silently as she continued holding them off. Suddenly, a boy in a dark green war yukata appeared out of nowhere, tackling her clear off the horse. They rolled down a ravine into a river, where both of them were swept away with current.

**What will happen to Sakura and Syaoran? Will they live? Will Eriol be able to have children after Tomoyo's attack? Stay tuned and find out!**


	4. The River's Surprise

**Hello:3 It's time for chapter 4. This one won't be that long, unless it turns out to be longer. And I'm also hosting a contest. First one to message me telling me the name of the band who sings 'Someone that you're with' will get the fabulous prize of reading chapter 5, and who knows, there might be a **_**kissing**_** scene! :3 And remember, I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. I do, however, own a dog. And in the words of Tomoyo... "KAWAIIIIII!!!!!" Now read!**

As the two were swept away from the battle by the current, Sakura had only one thought on her mind. _I guess I'll never see that boy again..._ She thought, remembering the time where she had...That thought was interrupted by her ribs slamming into a rock, making her yell in pain. She clung onto the rock, hoping this wasn't her end. Her eyes were gripped by darkness, and right before she passed out, she thought she saw the boy grab her and pull her to safety.

Syaoran had realized the seriousness of the situation, and was trying to climb out of the rushing water. He eventually caught onto a large rock, and slowly shimmied his way up. As he tried to maintain his messy brown hair, he saw a body floating down the river.

_Ha! The Cherry Blossom Captain is now at my mercy! _He grinned evilly as the captain caught hold of the rock he was on. He noticed that the captain was about to slip away, and against his better judgment, he grabbed the captain's hand and pulled 'him' up and tossed his body to shore, landing with a loud thud on the shore.

_Now to make him beg on his knees for his life..._The prince thought evilly. He jumped over to the shore and stared as the captain got up.

Sakura awoke to a boy about her age standing over her, staring in surprise. She tried to sit up, but grabbed her rib in pain.

_Damn...I cracked a rib at least. Most likely I broke it..._she cursed as she glared at the boy.

"What, you want me to submit, you Li dog? Never!" she spat from behind her helmet.

"Excuse me? You are at my mercy, Cherry Blossom Captain! Now beg for your life!" he spat angrily, glaring at the defiant captain.

"Never!" She yelled as she dashed for the river, knowing that she'd rather die than submit. Syaoran got in front of her, and knocked into her rib with the hilt of his sword, knocking her out.

"Silly Captain. There's no escape from me." The prince smiled as he picked her up, hoisting her over his shoulder. "Now I need to find some shelter..." he muttered as he walked to the cliff side, and found a small cave. He lied her down, looking over his enemy. "I guess I'll see the face of the Cherry Blossom Captain before he rots in a cell." He chuckled as he removed the helmet from the unconscious captain, and his jaw hit the ground from shock.

_THE CHERRY BLOSSOM CAPTAIN IS A GIRL?!?!?_

**Good cliffhanger for now. Continue subscribing! And, do not flame me. Like that one idiot who I hope is reading this. His head is so far up his ass, he has constipation on the mind. --; Cya!**


	5. The Kiss

**Here we go Chapter 5! And again, who knows, there might be a kissing scene!! Alright, let's start the show! Oh yeah, I STILL don't own CCS. So...read and be happy. Now!**

_THE CHERRY BLOSSOM CAPTAIN IS A GIRL?!?!?_

Syaoran thought in shock as he stared at the captain who he thought was a man until two minutes ago. His thoughts began racing wildly, his brain unable to comprehend that his ultimate enemy, the person who had beaten every strategy he used during the last year, was a female. He put his hand down and sighed, not noticing his enemy had begun to wake up.

Sakura's eyes flickered as she awoke. She tried to sit up, but there was a hand on her chest. She blushed a deep red, and tapped on her captor's shoulder. "Excuse me..." she whispered softly, Syaoran facing her in shock. "How are you aw-" he started before her hand connected with his face. "YOU PERVERT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THINK YOU CAN TOUCH ME THERE!" she screamed in a fury, her face still red. "What are you talking...about..." he said, his voice trailing as he looked to see where his hand was. He pulled his hand away, redness flowing to his cheeks. "So-sorry...I didn't mean to..." he tried to say, but he kept stuttering. "Hmph!" she grunted as she sat up. "I can't believe Li dogs treat women so poorly!" "Hey! The Li Dynasty treats women with respect. I can't believe the Kimimoto women are such rude loudmouths!" He replied in kind, their faces getting closer. They glared daggers at each other, their faces getting ever so close. Suddenly, Tomoyo appeared at the base of the cave and yelled, "Miss Sakura! Are you in here?!" The yell scared both Sakura and Syaoran, and their lips connected for a brief moment. Both of their eyes widened, and Tomoyo ran over and opened a good old fashioned can of beatdown on the surprised prince. "How dare you take her first kiss! I think I'll beat your head in now..." Tomoyo hissed, the air getting thin from the anger her body emanated. "Tomoyo! Let's go!" Sakura said quickly as she ran out of the cave, her cheeks red. Tomoyo glanced back at the prince, then turned around and followed after. Syaoran sat there, tending his wounds. _That...that was...Princess Sakura?_ He thought silently as Eriol appeared. "Syaoran, let's go." He muttered as he summoned his staff, and they both disappeared in a flash of light.


End file.
